boys like you
by azuramethyst
Summary: [memenuhi challange #SecretValentine2018, untuk LastMelodya!] —Momo, tumpukan cokelat, Aomine


**Kuroko no Basuke** © Fujimaki Tadatoshi

 _ **Standard warnings applied.**_

 **a/n** dibuat untuk memenuhi _challenge_ **Secret Valentine 2018** , untuk kamu! Semoga suka, yah. Maaf _bangetbangetbanget_ kalo ga memenuhi ekspetasi:-( maklum, masih awam, dan baru pertama kali _main_ ke sini he he he he…

* * *

 **boys like you**

© azuramethyst, 2018

* * *

Gadis berambut merah muda itu berjalan sempoyongan di koridor sekolah. Tidak, gadis bernama Satsuki Momoi itu tidak dalam keadaan mabuk—hanya orang bodoh yang sudah mabuk pada pukul tujuh pagi, bukan? —Gadis itu juga tidak sedang sakit, ia malah terlihat—sangat—sehat. Lantas, mengapa gadis yang kerap dipanggil Momo-chan itu berjalan sempoyongan pada pukul tujuh pagi ini?

"Wah, pagi-pagi begini sudah banyak ya, yang memberi cokelat?" suara baritone memenuhi indera pendengaran sang gadis merah muda. Tanpa menoleh pun, ia sudah tahu, "Diamlah, Daiki-san."

Yang dipanggil—Daiki Aomine—hanya mendengus geli melihat gadis yang tingginya hanya mencapai pundak pemuda berkulit eksotis itu. Sambil menggunakan kedua tangannya sebagai sandaran kepala, Aomine terus berjalan di samping Momoi. "Tidak keberatan?" gadis berambut merah muda itu menoleh, sambil mengangkat alis kirinya, "Berat, tentu saja. Tapi mau bagaimana lagi, kan?" jawab Momoi sambil terus menjaga agar cokelat-cokelat di tangannya tidak terjatuh.

Aomine hanya menganggukan kepalanya perlahan, "Boleh ku minta satu? Aku lapar, belum sarapan." tak lama, suara perut Aomine terdengar nyaring. Untung saja, hanya ada mereka berdua dan sekumpulan murid yang terlalu sibuk dengan dunianya masing-masing. Momoi tertawa geli, "Tidak," —Aomine merengut kesal.

"Heh? Kenapa begitu? Kau jahat sekali, tega membiarkanku kelaparan seperti ini!" sekali lagi, Momoi tertawa geli mendengar ocehan Aomine. Mereka sampai di depan loker milik gadis mungil berambut merah muda itu. Momoi berusaha merogoh kunci loker di saku rok miliknya, namun sulit karena kedua tangan gadis itu penuh dengan cokelat-cokelat yang ia dapat dari para siswa di sekolah. Sebut saja, Kuroko, Kise, bahkan Midorima.

"Sini, biar aku yang pegang cokelat-cokelatmu itu." Aomine langsung mengambil cokelat-cokelat di tangan Momoi, "Tenang saja, tidak akan kumakan walau ingin," Momoi mendengus geli sambil mengambil kunci di saku rok seragamnya.

"Kise memberimu cokelat? Hebat juga kau, Satsuki." ujar Aomine sambil melihat cokelat-cokelat yang kini berada di tangannya, Momoi hanya mengendikkan bahu, tanda bahwa ia tidak terlalu peduli, atau bahkan ia tidak peduli sama sekali.

Momoi membuka lokernya yang tertata rapi, mengambil beberapa buku pelajaran untuk hari ini, peralatan menulis, dan satu bungkusan kecil berwarna biru tua yang diikat dengan pita merah muda. Setelah mengambil barang-barangnya, gadis berambut merah muda itu kembali menutup lokernya dan menguncinya.

"Kau tidak meletakkan cokelat-cokelat ini di lokermu?" Momoi menggeleng pelan, "Tidak, nanti lokerku penuh." Aomine mengernyitkan dahinya, untuk apa gadis itu repot-repot membawa cokelat-cokelat ini kalau tidak diletakkan di lokernya? "Untukmu saja," —Aomine menganga.

 _Seriusan, nih?_ Pikir Aomine tak percaya.

Momoi meletakkan satu bungkus yang ia pegang di puncak tumpukan cokelat itu, lalu berjalan mendahului Aomine yang masih terdiam di tempatnya. "Sampai bertemu di kelab nanti sore, Daiki-san!"

Aomine melihat bungkusan yang baru saja diletakkan Momoi, sebuah bungkusan kecil berwarna biru tua mirip rambutnya, diikat dengan pita merah muda. "Pitanya mirip rambut Satsuki," ujar pemuda itu tanpa sadar.

Tanpa pemuda itu sadari, seorang gadis berambut merah muda bersembunyi di balik pilar. Menggenggam bawaannya dengan gemas, karena sang pemuda tak kunjung menyadari _hint_ yang ia berikan. "Dasar AHOmine bodoh, kenapa juga aku bisa _jatuh_ pada _dia_?"

—Hei, Satsuki Momoi. Memangnya, apa yang kau harapkan dari laki-laki tidak peka macam Daiki Aomine?

 **Tamat**

 **January, 19** **th** **2018**

* * *

 **a/n lagi** HALO (ngelap keringet) ya ampun, jadinya begini… maaf banget ini ga sesuai dengan ekspetasi kamu:-( _feel_ nya kurang banget semoga kamu suka, ya:-( oh, selamat hari _valentine_ untuk kamu^^ semoga hadiah kecil dari aku dapat mencerahkan harimu walau hanya setitik!


End file.
